Rowen Astorio
Rowen Astorio is a half-elf ranger/rogue member of the Baldinis. Description Appearance Rowen is a twenty-four year old half-elf. Though truly 29 years old, she was de-aged several years when fighting a __ and never reverted back to her original age. Like many half-elves, her eyes are deep green in color. She is relatively tall for a woman, standing at 5'9" and has a very slender frame. She has heavy elven features aside from her short ears, which give away her half-elven heritage. She wears her auburn hair in a shoulder-length bob, often braiding back her bangs. She has a large scar on her left ear. Personality Growing up in solitude, Rowen's interpersonal skills are mediocre at best. She often struggles to put her feelings into words and will opt for silence instead. Though typically reserved, Rowen's passion for the things she cares for most drives her out of her comfort zone and into the fray time and time again. Rowen is quick to anger when she feels cornered or frustrated and lashes out often. Innately mistrusting of anyone she doesn't know, she has learned from her fellow adventurers to be more open to change when it presents itself. She still harbors deep-seated trust issues but has grown immensely during her time with the Baldinis. Pragmatic and kind, she works to help and save anyone who she can, though not at the expense of the greater good. While she has never been a religious or devout person, she greatly admires Murso and all he has accomplished through his god. This inspired her to focus on learning more supportive skills. Biography Like so many half-elves, Rowen has spent most of her life suffering the cold reception of people who don't fully accept her. Born of a human mother and an elven father--whom she does not know--Rowen quickly realized the only person she could truly rely on was herself. Growing up in the wake of the human-elven war that plagued Ruvia nearly 30 years ago as the product of the two conflicting sides, her half-elven heritage did not settle well with most in the predominantly human population. The wounds of the war were still fresh and from the moment her pointed ears were spotted, she was branded an outcast anywhere she went. Her mother, Cecilia, was tasked with raising her daughter alone and while she did the best she could, the world was cruel and unforgiving to her daughter. They were forced to live constantly on the move, unable to plant roots anywhere for too long before they were cast away. The cruelty Rowen faced as a child pushed her away from society and out into the seclusion of the wilds. The forest became her haven away from the world that didn’t want her and she found peace within the safety of the towering trees that shielded her. Though always returning to her mother, Rowen spent much of her time out in the wilderness refining her survival skills and immersing herself completely in the nature around her. Cecilia encouraged her daughter to find beauty and healing in her many expeditions and always reminded her that her mother would be waiting patiently for her. It was the closeness of that relationship with her mother that made losing her all the more devastating for Rowen. The winter was harsh and Rowen had been on the hunt for several days in hopes of returning with food to sustain her mother and herself for some time. She was successful in that endeavor but upon returning, she found where they had been staying left in blood and ashes, the smoldering remnants of a town that once was and its people ravaged by attackers. There were no survivors. Orphaned at the age of sixteen, Rowen set out into the world alone and unhinged. Her guilt consumed her and her desire to find the culprits grew into a frightening obsession. Over the twelve years that have passed since her mother’s death, Rowen has made some peace with her past by studying, hunting, and slowly dismantling the cult that was responsible for her taking her mother from her. She has continued to wander the world in search of answers, acquiring skills and forging partnerships with those who can help her most. While her travels haven’t always been safe or sensible, they have taught her a great deal about other parts of the world. She continues her life’s work adamantly, but has learned to allow time for the simplicities in life she never knew in her abrasive and prejudiced homeland; to wander a city without hiding her ears in shame, to breathe in and experience all of the great beauty each end of the vast world offers, and maybe one day, to find allies to call friends and a place to call home. Relationships Abiz Coming soon! Cecilia Astorio How she navigated her relationship with her mother may be Rowen's deepest regret. Despite the efforts Cecilia made to have her daughter feel loved and accepted, it never seemed to stick. While a generally well-behaved child in her adolesence, Rowen became rebellious and resentful as she grew into a teenager. This put a strain on her once solid connection to her mother; her only true support system in the world. While Rowen sought out freedom and solitude, Cecilia wrestled with the desire to keep her close while also letting her live the life she so deeply desired. Their relationship ebbed and flowed often between frustration and reconciliation and back again. However, just before her Cecilia's death, Rowen and her were on generally good terms. This fact did nothing to ease the pain Rowen felt of losing her mother in such an untimely and brutal way. Rowen knows nothing of her mother's true past as an adventurer or of her father's identity. Ecal Baldini While not initially at odds with one another, Rowen's troubles with Ecal began when he acquired Abrax, a sentient and cursed tome. Unwilling to part with the tome caused strife between Ecal and Rowen, who believed the tome was more trouble than it was worth. Upon being captured and left with an aboleth, their relationship reached a low point. After discarding the tome and finding common ground on several quests, Rowen began to trust Ecal once more. Kamoutkam Rowen took to liking Kamoutkam quickly, mostly due to their shared love for nature and animal life. Interested in his druidic abilities and impressed by his deep connection to the world, she took to trusting him first in the group. She values his opinions and insight on many things. Despite fearing he would be similar to her experience with other elves in the past, Kamoutkam proved to be the exception. Rowen feels great guilt over Kamoutkam's death, though she keeps this mostly to herself. Feeling responsible for his demise is something she wrestles with often and the only time she is able to confront his fate is when she reveals what happened in the Feywild to Moriana. Moriana Moriana became an unlikely confidant for Rowen, who rarely feels she can trust someone wholly. Through shared trauma and an unspoken openness with one another, Rowen has become incredibly close with Moriana during her time with the Baldinis. Never accustomed to being vulnerable or safe in the company of others, to feel so with Moriana is strange and confusing to Rowen. Murso Despite being significantly older than Rowen, she sees Murso as a little brother of sorts. Though not a religious person herself, Rowen is interested in the connection Murso holds with a seemingly higher power and has taken note on the supportive role he plays in the party. She is more gentle and forgiving with Murso than with any other member, both because she's unsure how he'll receive her sometimes abrasive approach to things and she knows his intentions are rarely selfish or cruel. Sieghart Their time together has been short but meaningful. Seigehardt has proven to be a true ally to Rowen and she feels fiercely protective of him when in his company. An innately good and kind person in a terrible world is hard to come by and Rowen is glad to have found one in Siegehardt. She holds him in higher esteem than most. Shadow Before their capture in the aboleth den, Shadow and Rowen did not have much more than a professional relationship. However, after sharing a mind-meld, they began to find common ground from their troubles in the past and their current adventures. Rowen greatly respects Shadow and his objectiveness in many situations. She is fascinated by his crafting of guns and values his expertise and inventiveness with new ammunition. Character Information Key Character Events Joining the Baldinis While tracking a ship that carried goods associated with the cult's work, Rowen reunited with the Baldinis who were tracking the same lead. She agrees to work with them again to reach their common goal. Infiltration of the Orc Village On their way to following "The Path", Rowen and Shadow take lead on investigating an orc camp that has been taking prisoners and stealing people from nearby camps. During the infiltration, Shadow and Rowen are discovered and almost do not make it out. This is the first time Rowen dies, from which she is revived by Murso during the battle. In the Aboleth Den Rowen, Shadow, and Moriana are taken under a trance by a powerful aboleth while the party attempts to retrieve a tome for Cecilia. In an effort to regroup and return, Ecal and Kamoutkam escape with Murso and return later for the others. However, during this time, Rowen and the others are subjected to a disturbing mind-meld. Rowen is outwardly upset with Kamoutkam's and Ecal's decision but later comes to terms with it. Hoondarth's Demise After setting up a trap for Hoondarth and bringing him to a weakened state, the party follows him to his layer to finish the job. There, they defeat Hoondarth and investigate his lair. They meet the Crone of Maltak who reveals that Hoondarth was completely under the control of Charlie. Deck of Many Things While in a pocket dimension, Rowen decides to pull a card from the mysterious deck she found in the Storm King's horde. When nothing seemingly happens with the first card, she decides to pull another. This card results in all of her magical items, aside from the deck, to perish on the spot including her valued Oathbow, Longstrider Boots, and Bracers of Archery. Rowen gives the deck to Alistair Deacon upon their return. The Feywild While searching in the Feywild for the fabled bow Fenthras, the Baldinis lose a key member of their party. Kamoutkam's death hits Rowen terribly hard but with Fenthras within their reach, they push forward with the task at hand. They retrieve the bow and return to the Material Plane without their fallen comrade. Upon their return, they learn that 14 months have passed in their absence. Reunions in Lestire For the first time since returning from the Feywild, the party reunites with Jared and Moriana, who have taken over the Howler in their absence. Moriana is deeply upset by the news of Kamoutkam but later confronts Rowen about it. The two share a candid conversation and pledge to stay together from here on out. Notable Items Current Items *Adamatine Arrows *Blazing Bowstring *Earring of Whisper (given by Ecal Baldini) *Exploding Arrows *Fenthras (Awakened) *Golden Tracking Arrows *Keen Dagger *Obsidian Armor (made by Kylie, given by Kamoutkam) *Ring of Spell Storing (given by Ecal Baldini) Former Items *Boots of Longstriding (perished by Deck of Many Things) *Bracers of Archery (given by Shadow, perished by Deck of Many Things) *Deck of Many Things (found in the Storm King's hoarde, later given to Alistair Deacon) *Oathbow (found in temple of Soul Invictus, perished by Deck of Many Things) Abilities Half-Elf Abilities *Darkvision *Fey Ancestry Feats *Magic Initiate (Cleric) **'Cantrips: '''Guidance, Spare the Dying **'1st Level:' Healing Word Ranger Abilities Class Features *Defensive Tactics (Multiattack Defense) *Extra Attack *Favored Enemy (Dragons, Monstrosities) *Fighting Style (Archery) *Hunter's Prey (Colossus Slayer) *Land's Stride *Natural Explorer (Forest, Mountain) *Primeval Awareness Ranger Spells *'1st Level:' Cure Wounds, Hail of Thorns, Hunter's Mark *'2nd Level:' Lesser Restoration',' Pass Without Trace *'3rd Level:''' Lightning Arrow Rogue Abilities Class Features *Cunning Action *Expertise (Stealth, Perception) *Skirmisher *Sneak Attack *Survivalist *Thieves' Cant Category:Playable Characters Category:The Baldinis